


On A Hot Tin...... Something?

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: SPYWARE [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne have worked together for six years. Six years and they needed to find some way not to kill each other on missions. Even thought they're 'just friends'.</p><p>Set before the Events of "Red and Blue".</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Hot Tin...... Something?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the sequel/prequel to "Red and Blue", set before the events of "Red and Blue" and just a little insane, but hopefully a lot kinder than the first part, because I think I was extremely harsh in the first part. LOL! 
> 
> Also, I got the title of this story because I was thinking about Tennessee Williams play, Cat On A Hot Tin Roof. So... yeah. I hope you enjoy.

On A Hot Tin... Something?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Fuck you Jaime.” Brienne hissed. Jaime merely laughed as he beat her at Go Fish.

“I wouldn’t mind. It might relieve some of this tension we’re dealing with here.” Jaime replied.

“Really? I would rather strangle you with your own intestines at the moment.” Brienne grouched irritably.

“Nah. My intestines are too sexy to be used as a murder weapon.” Jaime replied. Brienne glared angrily at Jaime as he just grinned back at her.

“I’m so sure. Besides this is a serious mission Jaime. Stop messing around.” Brienne replied drolly.

 _“Red! Blue! It’s time!”_ Both Jaime and Brienne heard Red Viper through their radio. Winterfell and Sunspear were working together to take down Darkstar at the moment. It was a necessary evil, in Jaime’s opinion. They got the use of Sunspear’s resources, and they took down one of the most dangerous assassins in the world at the moment. Both groups would be involved in interrogation. Varys, ‘The Spider’, would be sitting in with Red Viper to get all the information first hand. All they had to do was acquire the target. They both got up from the spots they were sat in, in an abandoned apartment across the road from the Starfall Apartment complex.

“Well let’s go then.” Brienne stated as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Rome was a hot damn place at this time of year. Jaime grinned.

“Beer afterwards?” Jaime asked.

“I think not. I’m going to bed.” Brienne stated firmly.

“I’ll be happy to join you.” Jaime said, his eyes dark and intense and Brienne rolled her own. This had become like another game between them, to see who could push who farther. They left the apartment to go and catch Darkstar without Brienne making any reply to Jaime’s comment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“So Blue, want to go and get something to eat? Ellaria and I would be happy for you to join us. We can celebrate the success of the mission.” Jaime clenched his fists at his side as Oberyn Martell flirted with Brienne. Brienne just shook her head.

“Nope. After a mission it’s a safe house and a debriefing. That’s how Winterfell works. You know that Viper.” Brienne replied. Jaime walked over when he noticed their car waiting for them.

“Talking about, the car is here.” Jaime stated. He certainly tried to keep any anger or jealousy out of his voice. He always managed to fool everyone, but the one person he couldn’t fool. Brienne gave him a strange look as he opened the car door for her and she got in.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Jaime.” Brienne gasped out, when Jaime practically threw her against the wall of the corridor once the door was closed. His lips were at her throat, nipping gently at the soft skin, as Brienne felt herself melting into him. It was the only time she ever would, during their wild moments after missions when their blood was on the boil.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for fucking days.” Jaime stated roughly. Brienne allowed her hands to run through Jaime’s hair and brought his lips to her own, putting all her pent up aggression and lust into it. Jaime kissed back just as harshly, before licking down her throat and collarbone, leaving Brienne gasping in a lungful of air.

“Jaime.” Brienne said softly, wanting him and wanting to shove him away at the same time, because he was far too smug about this.

“Thinking about that fucking Red Viper?” Jaime asked irritably. Brienne allowed a laugh to escape her, knowing that Jaime was jealous, in spite of their unvoiced agreement that they were just friends with benefits. Jaime liked sharing about as much as Brienne did. She knew him well enough to know that much.

“He’s hardly my type, and besides, he and Ellaria wanted me to join them. I don’t do threesomes or sharing in that kind of situation, so don’t expect me to invite the driver up at any time or on any occasion.” Brienne gasped out as Jaime pressed her into the wall, allowing her to feel how hard he was through the trousers he wore. Jaime grinned sharply, his teeth looked like they could bite through steel with how sharp his smile was.

“I don’t share either Brienne. In these situations.” Jaime stated before claiming her lips and tugging her along to one of the bedrooms, without breaking contact between them. Along the way, Brienne had managed to rip open Jaime’s shirt, buttons scattering to somewhere in the dark corridor. Jaime had managed to yank Brienne’s t-shirt over her head and was fiddling with the catch on her bra, one handed, whilst he managed to undo the button on her pants with the other hand. Brienne always found it rather funny that Jaime could undo her bra one handed. This was far from the first time they had fucked to relieve tension after a mission. Once they reached the bedroom, Jaime had unhooked Brienne’s bra and was shoving her pants to the ground as Brienne yanked her bra off. Within seconds they were locking lips again, tongues dancing against each other, as Jaime allowed his shirt to fall from his shoulders and let it pool to the ground. Brienne, was yanking at his pants and boxers, tugging them down, and Jaime kicked them to the side as he pushed Brienne onto the bed before crawling over her and kissing her hard. He was grinding against her and Brienne refused to be outdone. Within moments, she had flipped them over and she was on top of Jaime, grinding down against him. Jaime looked up at her, pupils completely blown and his hands were at her hips guiding her in a grinding motion that made them both moan, before Jaime tore Brienne’s underwear off of her. Brienne gave Jaime a slight glare at the ripping sound that meant another pair of shredded undergarments. Jaime just grinned and flipped them over again before thrusting into her. Brienne gasped, before letting out a satisfied groan into Jaime’s shoulder. Her hands gripped at his shoulder blades and her long legs wrapped around him as he thrust into her like a wild animal unleashed, one leg around his thigh and the other high around his waist. Her sharp, short nails, dug right into Jaime’s back as he hit that spot within her that made her see stars. As he aimed for and hit that spot over and over again, Brienne cried out and bit into Jaime’s shoulder to try and muffle her pleasure. Her nails raked down his back as she came undone under him, but he didn’t seem to care as he completely unravelled himself.

They both lay on that bed, gasping for breath and not saying anything. Neither of them ever did. They usually acted like they were just friends, which they were, but they were friends who fucked like wildcats after missions were complete. That was it. At least that was it as far as Brienne knew, and neither one of them discussed it at any point.

“So...” Jaime trailed off. Brienne looked at him, and couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to possess such a man for more than a night here or there. But that was a foolish thought.

“So?” Brienne questioned.

“So when do we get debriefed? I know you lied your ass off to Oberyn Martell.” Jaime said softly. Brienne laughed.

“In the morning when we get back to Winterfell. We leave in a couple of hours.” Brienne replied. Jaime smirked as he leaned over and pulled Brienne towards him.

“Then we really shouldn’t be wasting perfectly good time.” Jaime replied, before kissing her hungrily. Brienne certainly didn’t want to argue with that logic, despite the need for some sort of sleep. After all, why argue with something they both wanted?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“So, you want us to do some transfer work at our sister organisation, the Vale, over in Germany?” Jaime asked Ned, who frowned as he looked at Jaime and Brienne.

“No. I want _Brienne_ to do some transfer work in The Vale. What I want from you Jaime, requires you going to America, to Casterly Rock.” Ned stated. Jaime glared.

“Not a hope in fucking hell, _boss_.” Jaime replied, a cold smirk on his face.

“Jaime in the next year we’re going to need you to do this, you’re the only one that can.” Ned replied. Brienne wasn’t sure if she liked the idea of them going off on separate missions. He’d been her partner for six years now, they worked well together, and the idea of being split apart was bugging her more than she thought it would. But Brienne knew better than to make any sort of argument. Ned looked at the pair and sighed.

“You’ve got enough time to both do the transfer work. It covers our transfer duties for the next year if you both do the month. But I’m telling you Jaime, you’re going to be doing this mission at Casterly Rock. We think that your father might well be using his trading tankers to ship deadly neurotoxins through America and over to Russia, and we need to end that.” Ned said. Jaime sighed and nodded his understanding.

“How long?” Jaime asked.

“Could be one month, could be three.” Ned replied. Jaime nodded and didn’t argue, though Brienne could see that he wanted to.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“So, wanna run off to Australia once we complete this shitty, boring paperwork?” Jaime asked Brienne as she filed away another load of messed up files.

“Why is the Vale so fucking disorganised?” Brienne cursed angrily, not answering his question, knowing he wasn’t really expecting one. He just didn’t want to go to America and face his father.

“It could be because Lysa Arryn runs the place and she’s bat shit crazy.” Jaime replied, as he threw a paper plane at Brienne’s head. She sighed as it flew past her head and landed on the desk, and then she picked it up and threw it back. It landed on top of his head and Jaime looked deeply confused.

“How comes my throw missed?” Jaime asked, almost like a little kid.

“Because you don’t take into account that the fucking thing is going to float over to me. That’s why.” Brienne stated.

“You sound angry.” Jaime said. Brienne gave Jaime her ‘shut up or I will kill you’ look. Jaime just grinned. “That doesn’t work on me. We’ve worked together for too long.” Jaime added. “But I could help you relieve some of that tension.” Jaime added. Brienne threw a thick file at Jaime’s head. He ducked.

“Yeah, you could help. By helping me fucking file this disorganised mess.” Brienne stated. Jaime merely laughed because both he and Brienne knew when they got back to the apartment they were staying in, it would be a completely different story, even though they were just friends.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Hey Brienne?” Brienne looked at Jaime, two months later, after their transfer work had finished. Now Jaime was getting ready to catch a plane.

“Yes Jaime?” Brienne asked.

“You be careful right? Don’t go taking any missions by yourself. I expect to see you when I get back here from that fucking hellhole I call my old family home.” Jaime said. Brienne smiled and shook her head.

“First of all Jaime, we don’t get to pick and choose our missions, Ned gives them to us. Secondly, I will be here Jaime. I’m not planning to die anytime soon. Who else would put up with your shit?” Brienne shot back. Jaime laughed and hugged her.

“We’re partners okay? So just... don’t do anything stupid when I’m not here to help you out.” Jaime said softly, almost pleading. Brienne hugged him back, sensing his worry and almost feeling it as her own.

“If it makes you feel better, when you get back, I promise we will go and find some decent beer and watch some really awful spy movie like Austin Powers or something equally as bad, and mock how wrong they get it.” Brienne replied. Jaime pulled back and looked at her, all golden hair and skin, and green eyes sparkling, and wide grin glinting in the weak English sun.

“I’ll hold you to it.” He said softly. He pulled out of the hug and stepped back three steps before looking at Brienne seriously. “It’s a date.” Jaime said. Brienne just shook her head in exasperation. They didn’t date, they were friends, and when Jaime got back, he’d probably pretend he’d never spoken those words. That was if he didn’t find some moronic girl to relieve tension with whilst he was in America. She watched as he got on the Winterfell private jet and she saw him look back at her, and she thought that _just maybe_ , Jaime was more serious about his words then she thought he was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime had been gone for a month when she was called into the office. Ned was sat behind his chair, Catelyn was beside him. She looked worried.

“So what’s up boss?” Brienne asked.

“I need to ask you to take a mission that I really rather wouldn’t. But you’re the only operative we have available to do it, who has the experience to complete the mission.” Ned said. Brienne blinked.

“What’s the mission?” Brienne asked, wondering why Ned looked like he was dancing on hot tin in his seat as he tried to find the words. He was obviously deeply uncomfortable and Brienne had never known him to be like that before.

“I need you to go to Russia and infiltrate the Mountain’s Men.” Ned said softly.

“You’re talking about taking down Gregor Clegane.” Brienne said.

“Capturing him actually.” Catelyn said softly, now Brienne knew why Catelyn looked so anxious and pale.

“And you want to send only one operative?” Brienne asked.

“We don’t want to draw attention to our presence in Russia.” Ned replied.

“This is something to do with Jaime’s mission in America isn’t it?” Brienne asked.

“If we can get Gregor Clegane to confess to receiving the shipments from and selling them for, Tywin Lannister, well then not only can we bring Jaime back here, but we’ll be able to get Tywin without compromising Jaime’s position.” Ned replied. Brienne thought of Jaime, knowing he hated being in America. She took a deep breath.

“I’ll do it. Somehow I’ll manage it.” Brienne said. Ned nodded and Brienne left the office after her official debriefing, to go and prepare for the mission.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _“If it get’s Jaime back home it’s worth it.”_ Brienne thought to herself. Even as she had prepared for the mission for the last two days, had brushed up on her Russian language skills, and got on the plane to Moscow, Brienne still kept those words in her mind, knowing that this mission might just give her more trouble then she really wanted. _“I fucking wish Jaime was with me. I could always trust him at my back.”_ Brienne thought. But then shook herself out of her thoughts as the plane touched down in Moscow and Brienne handed over her fake Russian passport at customs. Her mission had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that was the second part of this series. For some reason I decided to call it SPYWARE! Do not ask me why, it was a random choice. LOL! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please comment and let me know what you thought. (nods)


End file.
